Chapter 1: Mysterious Labyrinthia
Mysterious Labyrinthia is the first chapter of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Plot Labyrinthia Hershel Layton and Luke Triton woke up inside a horse-drawn wagon along with a woman and the wagon driver. Layton asked where the wagon was headed, but neither would give a clear answer, saying that there was only one place for the wagon to go. Soon enough, the wagon passed through a gate into a medieval town. At first, Triton believed that everyone was in period costumes, but the woman who had been with them said that, in Labyrinthia, there was no "outside" or "London". Triton insisted that that did not make sense, since they had just passed through a gate, but when they turned around, the gate was gone. The woman disappeared as well, and they decided to talk to the knights. The Knight Captain found them suspicious and gave them a puzzle to figure out whether they were from the town. After Layton solved the puzzle, he was cleared of suspicion, and the knights went elsewhere, but not before mentioning that today was a special day. Layton then remembered that Carmine Accidenti had managed to leave Labyrinthia, so he decided to look for clues as to what he might have done here. As he looked around the Main Street, he and Triton ran into two children named Cecil and Petal. Layton and Triton went further into the town, into the Town Centre. There, they met Muffet, who was swooning over the prospect of meeting an "Inquisitor Barnham", and Bardly, who gave them a map. Bardly told them about the two shopping areas in the town, as well as North Parade Avenue, where everyone else in town was headed.In the eastern shopping area, Layton and Triton met Petter, who mentioned that he felt as if there were more people working at the bakery now, even though he did not recall anyone being hired. Layton was surprised to find that Petter had not heard of Accidenti, while Petter was surprised that Layton did not know about the event going on at North Parade Avenue. Indeed, a crowd of people was heading there now. A parade started at North Parade Avenue. Inside a horse-drawn chariot was the town's creator, the Storyteller, who had written more of the "Story" for the townspeople. As he passed, the knights gave the townsfolk sheets of paper containing the new details of the Story. The atmosphere instantly turned sour, as the contents told of two companions being burned by a witch. Triton was surprised that the people would be so afraid of a mere story. However, this only drew negative attention toward him and Layton, because apparently, everything written in the Story would become reality. The knights decided to seize them, but a girl's voice called out to Layton and Triton, who ran toward her to evade the knights. The odd pair The girl was Espella, who led the pair to the Town Square outskirts. Apparently, Espella could not remember what had happened after boarding the cargo vessel. She offered to take them to the bakery, where she was staying, to lie low for a while. At the bakery, Layton and Triton met the bakers, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Layton felt that they were somehow out of place, but they claimed to have been working at the bakery for five years. After some introductions, Espella was about to take Layton and Triton to her room, when Fey suddenly ran into a problem. Some loaves of bread had become disorganized, and Triton helped her pick out a loaf that did not belong. Layton and Triton were then introduced to Patty Eclaire, the bakery's owner. The pair then hurried to Espella's room, where they talked about their past meeting. It was difficult for her to remember much, but eventually she remembered that Accidenti had come to the bakery. He had suspected that there was a secret related to the Story, and he had gone to the Great Archive, but that was when he had been found and forced to escape. Espella also explained how the Storyteller, the Inquisition, and the order of knights ran the town, and in this world it was unthinkable that the Story might not come true. The three decided to check out the Great Archive. On their way out, Eclaire asked Espella to go to Mary's farm to pick up some goat's milk after they were done. Investigating the Great Archive The knights were gone, so the three headed past North Parade Avenue to the Great Archive entrance. Part of the Great Archive building was damaged, which Petter, who was nearby, said was from the "Legendary Fire" that had consumed the town in ages past. Lettie Mailer, the town courier, was nearby, and seemed very busy. Espella offered to help her deliver the mail, though ultimately she had to continue into the Great Archive. Inside, the three met Dewey, who seemed to find them suspicious for wanting to look up witches' magic. He told Ridelle Mystere, the curator, that Espella Cantabella and her two traveling companions were looking for the Grand Grimoire. Mystere told them that only people with status or wisdom on par with an inquisitor had permission to access the Grand Grimoire. To her surprise, Layton accepted this as a challenge, so she gave him two puzzles to prove his worth. Mystere gave in and took them to the special viewing room that housed the Grand Grimoire. To their surprise, two of the pages contained not a spell, but a message: Even Mystere was surprised by the message, which had not been there before. Only she had the key to the room, and she had supervised every visit. Layton said that the message must have been talking about a secret room in the Great Archive, and that the "person of perspicacity" was referring to Accidenti. As the four went back to the entrance and thought about the meaning of the message, they noticed a diagram of a sun and moon behind Mystere's desk. It turned out that this diagram had a mechanism for rearranging it. Activating the mechanism opened a stairway in the floor, surprising even Mystere. The four went down the stairs to a cellar containing a mural. Mystere recognized it as depicting the Legendary Fire, which had been caused by the Great Witch Bezella long ago during a "fire festival" dedicated to her. Mystere then went to close up the library, not wanting to be in the room any longer. Cantabella also began acting strangely, experiencing brief flashbacks. As she, Layton and Triton returned upstairs, Layton wondered if these events had been planned out in advance. Nightfall With the investigation over, Cantabella invited Layton and Triton back to the bakery to stay. The duo said their goodbyes to Mystere, who told them that they could borrow the Grand Grimoire whenever they wanted. They then went outside and realized that Cantabella had gone ahead of them. According to Dewey, she had gone to pick up milk from Mary's farm. Layton and Triton decided to wait for her at the bakery. Layton, Triton, Wright and Fey ate dinner together and discussed Layton's findings, as well as puzzles. The whole time, Cantabella did not show up. Instead, a band of knights entered the bakery, requesting Wright's presence in court. Espella Cantabella was being accused of witchcraft, and she had requested Wright. Characters Playable *Hershel Layton *Luke Triton Non-playable *Darklaw *The Wagon Driver *Various knights *Cecil *Petal *The Captain *Bardly *Muffet *Petter *Price *Tuggit *Lettie Mailer *Allan *Mary *Snowy *Zacharias Barnham *The Storyteller *Hoot *Espella Cantabella *Nozey *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Patty Eclaire *Eve *Carmine Accidenti *Dewey *Ridelle Mystere *Bezella *Cinderellia Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''06: Knight Training'' - Given by the Captain; located at the Main Street - Obligatory *''07: Unusual Music Box'' - Given by Cecil; located at the Main Street - Obligatory *''08: Map Mishap'' - Given by Bardly; located at the Town Centre - Obligatory *''09: Marionettes'' - Given by Petter; at the E. Shopping Area - Not Obligatory *''10: Shady Shadows'' - Given by a knight; located at the W. Shopping Area - Not Obligatory *''11: The Royal Victim'' - Given by Price; located at the W. Shopping Area - Not Obligatory *''12: Cloudy Crossing'' - Given by Luke Triton ; located at the Town Square - Not Obligatory *''13: Use Your Loaf'' - Given by Maya Fey; located at the Bakery - Obligatory *''14: Puzzle Tailor'' - Given by Patty Eclair; located at the Bakery - Not Obligatory *''15: Cloud Maze'' - Not given by anyone ; located at the Great Archive Entrance - Not Obligatory *''16: Lost in Time'' - Given by Ridelle Mystere; located inside the Great Archive - Obligatory *''17: Out of Time'' - Given by Ridelle Mystere; located inside the Great Archive - Obligatory *''18: Baffling Bookcase'' - Given by Dewey; located inside the Great Archive - Not Obligatory *''19: Sun and the Moon'' - Not given by anyone; located inside the Great Archive - Obligatory *''21: Rotating Room'' - Given by Tuggit; located at North Parade Avenue - Not Obligatory *''22: Dollhouse Drama'' - Given by Cinderellia; located at the W. Shopping Area - Not Obligatory *''23: Short Round Ride'' - Given by Lettie Mailer; located at the Main Street - Not Obligatory Category:Chapters Category:VS Category:VS Ace Attorney Chapters